Weasley Wins This Round
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: Ronald Weasley was the school's target. Bullied day in and day out. Poor boy. His brothers had all left school at this stage and his sister couldn't help him so he was infinitely alone. BUT can he change things? Could he end up on top? Ask the crystal ball. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters (obviously) but the storyline is curtesy of my brilliant brain ;)  
I will post more chapters if asked. Read ProudToBeAPotterhead's 'For The Greater Good' NOW! The nargles command you! That is all. With love and sherbet lemons, WeasleysGroupie signing out.**

"Engorgio" Harry yelled.  
"Harry stop it!" Hermione pleaded looking at the enlarged snake then back at the ginger-haired boy lying on the ground.  
"Stay out of this" Harry snapped at her. She whimpered and stood back looking at Ron with pity.  
Ronald Weasley was the school's target. Bullied day in and day out. Poor boy. His brothers had all left school at this stage and his sister couldn't help him so he was infinitely alone.  
"Go Harry" one of the fifth years cheered.  
"Show him who's boss, Potter" yelled another.  
Hermione watched biting her nails. She hated seeing Harry's bully side. She knew he was grieving but still there had to be another way.  
"Har-" she started but got cut off.  
"Bugger off Potter" Ron suddenly piped up. Everyone was oohing. This was the first time Ron had ever fought back.  
"Watch your mouth Weasley" Harry spat at him. He used his parcel tongue to tell the snake to move toward the ginger that was picking himself up off the ground.  
"L-look Harry. Maybe you c-could" Ginny tried to reason with him but she knew it was no use. As Harry looked to see who had spoken he noticed a gorgeous ginger with large doe eyes was looking at him pleadingly. Then he looked down at her worn out robes and tatty books. Could she be... She couldn't, could she? A girl this beautiful... A Weasley? Harry turned to face her. His wand was now pointed at her. He had gotten lost in her eyes so he hadn't noticed but everyone else thought he was about to hex her! Hermione gasped, Ginny's eyes widened and Ron jumped up.  
"Not my sister you prat!" He yelled and that's what pulled Harry back into reality. Harry snapped his head round but Ron had already drawn his wand.  
"Expelliarmus" Ron flicked his wand aggressively and Harry was disarmed. As soon as the wand had left Harry's hand the snake had disappeared. But Ron wasn't done yet he had spent years desiring revenge on Harry Potter.  
"Tarantallegra" Ron yelled and Harry started dancing like a fool. The chicken dance mixed in with a little of a lone waltz. It was quite a funny sight given everyone in the courtyard was in fits of laughter. Ron smiled to himself slightly. He suddenly caught the eye of Hermione Granger, the bookworm. Ron couldn't help but note how pretty she was especially the way she was smiling at him. Which confused Ron, shouldn't she be angry? I mean he was torturing her best friend. But Ron smiled back at her which distracted him long enough to brake the spell.  
"Stupefy" Ron finished off and Harry collapsed onto the floor in a very inelegant manor. He could hear a few people trying to catch their breaths after the laugh attack they just experienced.  
"Merlin, what happened to Harry Potter?" Neville Longbottom asked bewildered as he only just entered the scene.  
"Weasley did it!" Seamus exclaimed hugging his girlfriend Enya by the waist. She giggled and added  
"It was totes hilar' Harry was dancin' like a chicken!"she said giggling some more.  
"Blimey Weasley, who knew you could actually operate a wand?" Neville smirked making everyone laugh. Ron went a dark shade of red and put his wand away.  
"I did" Hermione said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Neville a challenging look. Ron smiled and turned bright red at her comment.  
"Look Weasley's got a red face to match his red hair!" Seamus laughed loudly along with a few others.  
Ron ducked his head down and made his way through the crowd. Ginny quickly ran after him.  
"I'm going to bring Harry to the hospital wing, come on Neville" Hermione announced glaring at Seamus. Neville grabbed Harry's legs and Hermione grabbed Harry's head. They had carried his limp body half way to the hospital wing without a sound until Neville decided to make conversation.  
"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Neville asked furrowing his eyebrows at Harry's heavy body wondering how Hermione was actually lifting it. But that wasn't the question on his mind.  
"You just did" she answered with a snort. Neville rolled his eyes.  
"I was wondering why you defended Weasley back there" Neville pried at her. Hermione bit her lip. Why had she defended Ronald?  
"Oh I... Um..." She started but she realized she couldn't finish. For the first time in the young witch's life she didn't know the answer.  
"Does Granger have a thing for Weasley?" Neville taunted. Hermione scoffed.  
"As if" she seethed at him. "I don't even know him"... She trailed off in thought. She didn't like him.. She couldn't like him.  
"Good because I was wondering... Would you like to go out with me Granger?" He asked shocking her. She stopped abruptly and stared wide eyed at him...

**And thank you! I bow down to everyone who bothers to follow ✌  
Dobby likes reviews.. Feed poor Dobby reviews? With love and 6 destroyed horcruxs (couldn't kill Harry his hotness distracted me) WeasleysGroupie signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter (saga/trilogy?) . I'm Siriusly going to get tired of that ;)**

*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****

Hermione strode into the Gryffindor common room cringing. She can't believe Neville (the second most popular boy in Hogwarts) asked her out! Although she did say...

"Hermione? Herrrrrrrrrrrmione" Ginny waved a hand in her face.  
"Oh..uh..sorry I was just.." Hermione tried to explain.  
"It's fine" Ginny chuckled. "Uh.. Hermione thank you for sticking up for my brother today" Ginny smiled at her and Hermione blushed.  
"It was nothing" she smiled shyly back at Ginny. The two girls laughed at the comfortable silence that followed and continued chatting about everything and anything.

*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****

Harry woke up feeling dazed. He squinted as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He stared at the fuzzy walls. Where were his glasses?  
"Oh, Harry darling you're awake" Madam Pomfrey noticed Harry's distress and handed him his glasses. With his sight back Harry realized he was in the infirmary. He pinched the bridge of his nose and the memories came back. He furrowed his eyebrows and instantly felt guilty. Poor Weasley, Harry was somewhat glad Ron had finally fought back.  
"No damage Harry dear, you're free to go" she smiled at him as he got up from the cot.  
"Thanks madam Pomfrey" he smiled politely at her. She chuckled and continued mixing the healing potion she was working on.  
"You know I was expecting Mr. Weasley in here" she eyed him knowingly. Harry scratched his scar absentmindedly.  
"Uh...bye madam Pomfrey" he swung round on his heel and headed out the door. He continued down the many large hallways until he reached the Gryffindor common room. He entered and took in the scenery. There was barely anyone there, It only took him two seconds to spot Hermione. He started to walk over to her but as he got closer he noticed the female Weasley (hot as ever) was talking to her. Wait, Hermione knows her? He stood beside Hermione but neither of the girls spotted him.  
"-I know he's so fit!" Female Weasley giggled. Harry felt an unknown emotion surge through him as she talked about how supposedly fit this guy was. After a few minutes Harry had enough, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. The two girls jumped slightly but once they realized it was him Hermione laughed and female Weasley awkwardly bit her lip.  
"Um...later Hermione" she mumbled and extended up the stairs to the girl's bedrooms.  
"You're alright then, Harry?" Hermione smiled.  
"Yeah.. Hermione, how do you know her?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Harry in a clear state of confusion.  
"You're joking right?" Hermione asked and when Harry shakes his head her mouth gaps open.  
"Harry! Ginny's been my best friend for five years!" She looked at him incredulously.  
"Really?" His eyes widened, Hermione shook her head and looked at him disapprovingly. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed female Weasley-oh um Ginny before. Although now that he thinks about it he did remember all those times Hermione would ramble on about her girl's night out and other things. Of course after that she'd lecture him on not listening.  
"Harry" Hermione brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and she was fidgeting guiltily.  
"Um..well..I.." She trailed off. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Spit it out Hermione" he drawled out impatiently.  
"Well, Neville sort of askedmeout" she cringed.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Neville asked me out" she smiled sheepishly at him.  
"That's great! When's your date?" Harry smiled.  
"That's the thing Harry, I said... no" she bit her lip and looked at his shocked face.

*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****^o-o^*****

**And thanks again for reading Potterheads! Thanks to ProudToBeAPotterhead, LightHowl8048, whatweareafraidof and To The TARDAS for feeding Dobby reviews! Here's a special icon for you all - Wizard: ]:)  
Hehehehhehehhhehehehehhehehehehhehehehehhehehehehh ehe  
Follow The Spiders, WeasleysGroupie**


End file.
